Netherwing
This unusual brood of dragons was spawned from the eggs of Deathwing's black dragonflight, and infused with raw nether-energies. Now, they seek to find their identity beyond the shadows of their father's destructive heritage. Reputation Currently, there are no tangible benefits from Netherwing reputation, although this is likely to change in the future. When the player becomes neutral with the Netherwing, the Nether Drakes and Nether Dragons in the Crystal Ridge of Netherstorm will become neutral to the player. There is a quest, , that requires you to kill these drakes. You will need to toggle the "At War" button in your reputation tab to complete the quest, and killing the dragons will not lower your reputation with the Netherwing. This is also true for the elite Nether Drake Veraku, who must be killed for the followup quest. Since this button cannot be toggled in combat, one will want to set this before using the Challenge of the Blue Flight horn. Rewards The placement of the Netherwing as an apparent faction and sightings of NPCs riding nether drakes in Outland's Shadowmoon Valley suggest that this will be the faction with which to gain reputation to purchase a Nether Drake mount. The test realm patch notes for version 2.1.0 of World of Warcraft confirm this. Quests There is currently one questline, started by an NPC named Mordenai in Shadowmoon Valley, in the southern part of Netherwing Fields. He can be found by heading east from the Sanctum of the Stars. "Kindness" is the beginning of the quest chain.http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/quest.html?wquest=10804 It will eventually lead you to kill Zuluhed, the Dragonmaw chieftain now employed (and empowered) by Illidan, and set free Karynaku, the mate of the Netherwing's lord, Neltharaku. Upon finishing the chain you will be rewarded with 42,000 rep to place you neutral with the Netherwing Faction - eventually allowing the player to ride nether drakes in Patch 2.1. Rewards: * * * * * It should be noted that a flying mount is required for this questline. Black Temple Patch Update from Official Forums Regarding the Black Temple Patch, and additional Content: As quoted from Drysc on the Offical Forums The next content patch and the opening of the now defiled Black Temple, home of Illidan and his minions has long been known. However, the patch is also introducing a great deal of new solo and 5-person content as well, with new rewards, factions, outdoor bosses, and items. As we’re approaching the release of the patch we wanted to share a glimpse into some of the upcoming content that hadn’t yet been confirmed for this next patch, or hadn’t even been heard of until now. ... Nether Drake The Netherwing faction and quest line continues and the long awaited Nether Drake becomes available. The Nether Drake is a special 280% speed epic flying mount that is obtainable through solo and small-group play. The quest to obtain one will be difficult, but the reward will surely show your dedication to the Netherwing cause as you soar through the skies of Outland on your very own ethereal drake. On the 2.1.0 PTR Neutral The questline resumes by talking to Mordenai on the surface of the Netherwing Fields. 300 mount skill is required to initate the quest. Mordenai spells you to appear as a fel orc riding a Netherdrake while in the vicinity of the vastly changed Netherwing Ledge and gives you a letter to take to Overlord Mor'ghor at the Dragonmaw Base Camp. At the camp, there are several once-daily repeatable quests given by Taskmaster Varkule Dragonbreath and Yarzill the Merc. Varkule gives once-daily quests asking players to collect from miners, from herbalists, from skinners, and s from everyone. Yarzill asks players once daily to poison peon camps with drops from Netherskates and other wildlife in Shadow Moon Valley, collect s from Dragonmaw Transporters on the Dragonmaw Skyway once a day and has a fully-repeatable quest collecting s which have a chance of dropping from all creatures and item nodes on the ledge. All repeatable quests give 250 reputation with Netherwing, excluding the initial Netherwing Egg turnin, which is worth 350 reputation. Friendly At friendly, several new quests open up. First, Varkule sends players to Mor'ghor to get a . Varkule then sends players to the Mistress of the Mines where she has players collect items from mine carts once a day. The Dragonmaw Foreman has players kill Nethermine Ravagers and Nethermine Flayers once a day. Ronag the Slave Driver has players kill Crazed Murkblood Miners and a Crazed Murkblood Foreman once daily. There is a quest starter drop from some creature in the mine that gets turned in the Mistress of the Mines, who has players get information from a friendly Murkblood in the mine. Getting to Neutral Walkthrough of the quest chain. The quest chain starts at Mordenai, an NPC that wanders the Southwest corner of Shadowmoon Valley. *Kindness - Mordenai asks you to feed the netherdrake's that are flying overhead, to do this around the crystals are Rocknail Flayers, kill 8, and use thier carcasses to feed them, dont move to far once you have dropped the carcass! At this point you will need to have a flying mount *Seek Out Neltharaku - Mordenai asks you to find the leader of the Netherdrakes, Neltharaku, you can find him flying around with the netherdrakes. (He usually flies higher than the other drakes. If you have problems talking to him, try hovering 5-10 feet below him.) *Neltharaku's Tale - Neltharaku asks you to listen to his story, once you have done that speak to him again. *Infiltrating Dragonmaw Fortress - Neltharaku asks you to go to the Dragonmaw Fortress on the eastern edge of the Netherwing feilds. slay 15 of any type of orcs there, then return to Neltharaku. (For easier mobs, try the miners on the Netherwing Ledge) *To Netherwing Ledge! - For this part you need to go to the floating island southwest of shadowmoon vally called "Netherwing Ledge" once there collect 12 Netherwing Crystals, The crystals spawn around the bottom of the large crystals scattered across the island. *The Force of Neltharaku - Neltharaku gives you an item for this quest, He asks you to go back to Dragonmaw Fortress and free 5 of the netherdrakes, use the item he gave you on the netherdrakes. *Karynaku - For this you need to find his mate. Karyaku, she is chained up on the second floor in the fortress. (You can fly directly to her and not draw any aggro.) *Zuluhed the Whacked - You are asked to free Karynaku, to do this you may need to kill Zuluhed and get the key that he drops to free Karynaku. I recommmend fighting him inside to avoid any unwanted aggro and the archers (Alternatively, if you can find someone who has already killed Zuluhead, and already looted the key, you can group with them. Then begin the quest while mounted. As soon as Zuluhead comes to attack, you can fly in the air until he despawns, and then fly back down to unlock Karynaku and finish the quest. As long as one group member has the key, it is not neccesary to fight Zuluhead). *Ally of the Netherwing - Return to Mordenai and the player will be set at Neutral with Netherwing as well as given one of the rewards listed above (if you are unmounted while starting this quest at Karynaku, you get to ride her back to Mordenai). Sources * Nether Drake * PTR Netherdrake Questline * Joni - PTR: Exalted with Netherwing Faction * Netherdrake Mount Image Category:Nether Dragons Category:Factions Category:World:Outland